csofandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-Strike Online 2
Counter-Strike Online 2 is the upcoming second installment of Counter-Strike Online powered by Valve's Source engine. Overview Valve and Nexon Korea have partnered together to unveil Counter-Strike Online 2. The upcoming first-person shooter is the sequel to the free-to-play, 2007 shooter Counter-Strike Online, which has been a huge hit phenomenon all over Asia. As stated in the press release... Counter-Strike Online 2 will offer enhanced graphics, more realistic gameplay and powerful impact sensations powered by an enhanced version of the Source engine. The game will also feature various game modes enhancing its original game experience with new and improved environments, weapons, equipment customization and more. Development Closed Beta Testing (CBT) During the Closed Beta Testing (CBT) in Korean region, beta testers can only play during the event period. Maps was a heavily modified version of the Counter-Strike: Source with new details, textures, models and so on. The inventory, or barracks, has improved significantly to a simple, small yet with gentle learning curve menu compared to the original in Counter-Strike Online. The images of the weapons closely follows the original image in previous Counter-Strike Online. The appearance however, has improved with better animations. Example, Colt M4A1 appearance has been changed into M4A1 EOTech and AK-47 has been changed into AK-47 Scoped. Recruitment of playtesters :July 16, 2012 ~ 31 July, 2012 (12:00 PM) Period of test :August 2, 2012 ~ August 5, 2012 (3:00 p.m. to 9:00 daily) Final Test :13 & 14 July 2013 *Final best test and snake set giveaway to beta testers. *Reveal the Big City map. *Remove EOTech from M4A1. File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot.jpg File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot2.jpg File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot3.jpg File:Cso2_finalbeta_screenshot4.jpg Open Beta Test :6th August 2013 *Beta test is opened for outsiders. *Included Big City map which features drivable vehicles and many other functions. Update 22 August 2013 *Added Weapon Unlock system. *Added Bomb defuse, Hostage rescue, Assassination, Golden Jeep Defense and Leader Kill modes to Big City. *Added Jeep. *Added Bot Sniper Support Force. *Added VIP models. Weapons *HK MP7A1 *Colt Anaconda Modes These are the modes so far: *Original: Bomb defuse and Hostage rescue *Team Deathmatch *Gun Deathmatch *Stealth *Capture The Flag *Pig Game maps These are the maps available so far in Counter-Strike Online 2: Characters Counter-Terrorist *Ryan *Jean Pierre *Lisa *Michael Terrorists *Leet *Ain Berg *Mila *Kara Chenko Guest: *Evie Kill System Different than CSO that only counts until multi kill(Except Human Scenario), the kill system in CSO2 expands *First Blood *Kill *Double Kill *Triple Kill *Multi Kill *Ultra Kill *Mega Kill *Monster Kill *Rampage *Unstoppable *Godlike In addition, new icons are presented whenever a player kills with a: *Wallshot(wall bang) *Jumpshot(kill while jumping or in air) On a side note, players that survive a fatal shot to the head will see the 'LuckyBoy '''icon. System Requirements Gallery Maps Aztec 201207151431117166.jpg File:Aztec'sConceptArt.jpg Dust 201207151431171947.jpg 201207151431141300.jpg Dust2 File:Dust2_cso2.jpg CSO2 dust2.jpg dust2_02.jpg Inferno File:Inferno_cso2.jpg File:Inferno_cso22.jpg File:Inferno_cso23.jpg File:Inferno_cso24.jpg Inferno 02.jpg Italy File:Italy_cso2.jpg File:Italy_cso22.jpg italy_02.jpg Train de_train_01.jpg File:Train_cso22.jpg train_02.jpg Nuke File:Cso2_nuke.jpg File:Cso2_nuke2.jpg nuke_02.jpg Port File:Cso2_port.jpg File:Cso2_port2.jpg shutdown_02.jpg Office office_02.jpg Uprising uprising_02.jpg Player models 201207151431039669.jpg|Ain Berg CSO2ArcticAvenger.jpg|Ditto 201207151431309718.jpg|Ryan 201207151431226981.jpg|Jean Pierre 201207151431393139.jpg|Ditto 201207161602115024.jpg|Ditto, vs Leet 201207151431266259.jpg|Leet CSO2EliteCrew.jpg|Ditto Counter-Strike-Online-logo.png 20121119122440!Lisa.jpg|Lisa Mila.jpg|Mila Counter-Strike-Online-2-Evie-1.jpg|Evie In-game CSO2 Gameplay3.jpg CSO2 2.jpg CSO2 8.jpg 5341309758387257564.jpg blowup01.jpg|Tip for Bomb defuse rescue01.jpg|Tip for Hostage rescue match01.jpg|Tip for Team Deathmatch Posters File:Cso2_bigcity_poster_kr.jpg|Big City File:Cso2_snake_set.jpg|Snake set Kills 1kill.jpg|First-blood, In-game Screenshot 2kill.jpg|Double Kill, In-game Screenshot 3kill.jpg|Triple Kill, In-game Screenshot 4kill.jpg|Multi Kill, In-game Screenshot 5kill.jpg|Ultra kill, In-game Screenshot 6kill.jpg|Mega Kill, In-game Screenshot 7kill.jpg|Monster Kill, In-game Screenshot 8kill.jpg|Rampage, In-game Screenshot 9kill.jpg|Unstoppable, In-game Screenshot 10kill.jpg|Godlike, In-game Screenshot 13.jpg|Oneshotthreekill, In-game Screenshot grenadekill.jpg|Grenade Kill, In-game screenshot Media Trivia *''Counter-Strike Online 2 used the Source engine which are used in Counter-Strike: Source ''and ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *It is still unknown whether Counter-Strike Online 2 will be using Source Engine 2006 or Source Engine 2009 (though most likely it would be using Source Engine 2009 due to graphical similarities to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' will be launched to all current Counter-Strike Online regions. *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' featured new icons for multiple kill styles; from Double Kill(2 kills in a row) up to Godlike(10 kills in a row), including Wallshot(wall bang). External links *Counter-Strike Online 2 Korean website *Counter-Strike Online 2 China website Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki